


Stargazing

by fxliexdeux



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, blue lock - Freeform, reoryu, ryureo - Freeform, ryusei shidou x Reo mikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux
Summary: “sometimes, when there isnt many stars out, i’ll go outside and lay down anyway. eventually your eyes adjust and your body practically melts into earth, thats when you’ll start to see them. the stars form in clusters and colors hide behind them, its...”“Beautiful”
Kudos: 20





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to aiko  
> ur the Reo to my Ryusei

“Shit” Ryusei sighed heavily. Dropping himself onto the grass, letting his head fall back. “You cant even see the stars.”

Reo shook his head, laying down softly next to the other. “Looks can be deceiving” Reo mused

Ryusei scoffed and a short silence fell over the two. “Im sorry bun, maybe we should just go-“

“No lets stay. Its not cloudy out so it wont rain” Reo pleaded, his hopes still high for stargazing.

“Bun, theres no stars” Ryusei said shortly, grinning slightly at the others child-like behavior.

“sometimes, when there isnt many stars out, i’ll go outside and lay down anyway. eventually your eyes adjust and your body practically melts into earth, thats when you’ll start to see them. the stars form in clusters and colors hide behind them, its...” 

Reos voiced trailed off as he searched for the correct word to describe such a sight. His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled laugh beside him. The purple haired boy felt his face heat up.

“What? Dont believe me?” Reo teased, rolling his eyes in attempt to hide his embarrassment  
“No no its just-“ Ryusei choked back another giggle “its just-“ the platinum haired boy couldnt take it anymore. He bursted into a fit of giggles, trying desperately to cover his mouth. 

“Stop laughing! Just-“ Reo whined “just try it okay?” 

“Fine fine” Ryusei agreed once his laughter died down. Reos face, still hot with embarrassment turned back to the sky. A few minutes passed as reo turned his head back to sneak a glance at the other. Next to him Ryusei squinted, slightly adjusting his head and sighing lowly. Reo turned his head back as he heard a short hum beside him. The purple haired boy smiled as he could practically hear ryuseis grin. 

“you see them now?”

“yeah” Ryusei whispered with a grin plastered onto his face “yeah i do” 

“They’re pretty cool huh” Reo said quietly. In attempt to sneak another glance at the other, they locked eyes. A few seconds passed and Ryusei cleared his throat. 

“Getting cold?” Ryusei sat up, gesturing to Reo, who was only wearing a short sleeve and a pair of shorts. 

“Yeah a little” Ryusei opened one arm and nodded his head, inviting Reo in. The purple boy scooched up against Ryusei as he felt the tan boys arm snake around his waist. He was pulled closer and the two sat their comfortably for a few minutes, gazing at the stars. 

“You were right about the colors. I didnt expect to see so many” Ryusei said lowly. Reo hummed. Shades of purple and pink undertoned the clusters of stars and yellow and orange shone through, like a beautiful painting. 

“Kinda reminds me of you” Ryusei let out a short laugh, looking down at the other. Reo met his gaze and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re only saying that because od the purple” 

Ryusei hummed in half agreement. Their eyes met again, this time neither broke their gaze as they leaned closer. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ryusei whispered as his eyes shut. Reos face went hot as he suddenly felt soft lips being pressed against his own, closing his eyes he leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Ryusei felt arms wrap around his neck as he pulled Reo impossibly closer. The two melted into the kiss, merely enjoying the feeling of eachothers lips. 

The two eventually broke apart and rested their foreheads against eachothers. 

“Say it again” Reo whispered breathlessly

“Hm?” Ryuseis eyes opened, looking into Reos

“Say it again” Reo repeated

“You’re beautiful” Ryusei said, his voice completely hushed as the two shared yet another kiss. Reo let Ryusei completely devour his lips, sighing into the completely ethereal feeling of being held and kissed by the other. 

Now the two have never said the L-word to eachother, not yet. But in this kiss, it went without being said. It was that night in which Reo knew he loved Ryusei, more than he could ever know. It was that night in which Ryusei knew Reo was the love of his life. Maybe it was vocalized, not until months later infact, but the message was there. Hidden in their kiss under the stars.


End file.
